On the shore
by Shercode
Summary: Castiel was avoiding the water like it would be poisonous. What could possibly be the reason?


Dean heard a loud woosh from beside him, as he was walking in a park close to his and sammys hotel. Deans stomach made little flip flops, as footsteps started to keep him company. Castiel always made this to him, but didn`t obviously even know that he had that effect on certain Winchester. They continued walking in a companionable silence, until they reached the park fence and sat on it. "What is it this time Cas? I just came from rough hunt with Sam." Dean turned to look at Castiel for the first time, and saw his big blue eyes full of curiosity before he turned his head away like in shame. "No, I just wanted company, and saw you were alone." "Oh " Dean couldn`t help the little relieved huff of air that escaped from his lips. Castiel was staring them intensively Dean noticed, and tried hard not to blush like a friggin school girl.

Suddenly Cas jumped up and stared Dean in shock. "Can you hear that?" "Wait, what Cas?" Dean asked but too late. Cas was no where to bee seen. "Angels "Dean huffed annoyed, trying his best not to be worried. He could hear a yell coming from the lake they had walked past earlier. "Wait a minute! Don`t try to fly yet !your wings will just get wet, and then you will sink." Yep, that was definitely Cas. Dean thought as he jogged to the shore to see Cas trying to grab a little bird from the water. The bird was crying with the most terrible voice. You must be kidding me. Dean thought rising eyebrows. "What are you doing Cas, are you sure its not a water bird ?" "No ,its obviously yelling for help Dean." Cas looked Dean for a moment like it would be obvious. "Yeah...of course I should have known that..." Dean mumbled under his breath so quietly that Cas couldn`t hear.

Dean decided to stay there watching this big saving event. Cas seemed horrified about the situation the bird was in, and Dean couldn`t but laugh to it. Especially as Cas was looking so intent of keeping himself dry. He is too fucking cute at that state. Dean thought as he came closer to the shore and kicked his boots of to step into the water, and save that damn bird that Cas was so intent of helping. "Hey Cas let me get it. " Cas turned his blue eyes to look at Dean, like he was his knight in a shining armour. Dean couldn`t help a chuckle as he said ."Whoa Cas, its not that big deal." From the corner of his eye, Dean could see Castiel getting up slowly and backing off the shore like it would be poisonous. It looked almost as Cas was scared of the harmless water. He had fought against countless angels, so seriously. The fuck

!

As Dean reached the bird and wrapped his hand around it, he could hear a faint sigh from where Cas was standing. "Thank you Dean." Cas said when Dean was almost back at the shore again. Castiel made a few steps towards Dean to help him up, but that was when the thing he had feared happened. The rocks were slippery and he couldn`t keep his balance, so he fell to the lake with a great whoomp. Dean could see his angels wings now once they were wet, and what beautiful wings they were. They were black and the water shined from the little water drops on them. " Nooo!" Cas screamed when his head popped up to the surface of the lake.

"Dean you stay there!.. or I mean climb to the shore." Castiel tried with his most commanding tone. " Cas I can help you if you need me to." "Just do what I say to you Dean, please. Even this one time." It couldn`t be that big deal could it? Dean thought as he was doing what he was told."Okay " Dean said, not taking his eyes away from Castiels wings even when he climbed to the shore, and lifted the little bird to a patch of a dry green grass. "What are you going to do Cas?" Dean was about to ask, but his mouth was filled with water. "What the..." Couched Dean. When he opened his eyes again, he could see not anymore so wet Cas standing close to him.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" Cas asked looking concerned. "Why can I see your wings Cas? I have never seen them before, and what did you do just a minute ago?" Dean asked still staring at Castiels wings. "This is embarrassing, so just stop looking at them!" Cas cried taking hold of Deans head and turning it in his direction. "Why would you be? They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" "These are my wings Dean!" Cas said like it would be the answer to everything. "I still have my eyes Cas." Dean said with blank expression. "Let`s just get me dry." Cas said pulling Dean from the collar of his shirt back to dry ground.

"It takes time them to disappear again so I just have to wait untill its dark and come to your hotel. If its all right of course." Cas quickly added. "Why wouldn`t it be okay?" Dean remarked. "Don`t answer...I am not however going to leave you now, when you need me. I am going to help you hiding." "Thanks Dean ." Cas said looking Dean right into his eyes with so much emotion that it made Dean feel uncomfortable and fidgeting. "Its nothing, thats what friends are for." "I guess so " Cas said suddenly hugging Dean, making him even more wet than he already was. Dean was even more surprised if possible when he felt the wings opening and wrapping around him. They felt ...feathery, warm and safe. He couldn`t stop his hand that reached gently to stroke the big black feathers.

Cas pulled back slightly to look at Dean, who was looking at him with eyes big with wonder. " You are amazing ." He whispered to Cas, surprising even himself. "Oh... well thanks." Cas replied with a longing too rear little smile. "You are amazing too." Before Cas could say anything else, Deans lips were on his and they felt perfect caressing, and soft. Deans hold of his jaw was tender. "I am sorry Cas." Dean almost whispered pulling back from the kiss. "I have tried not to do that for so long." Cas felt like someone had pushed a rock from his heart.

"Then there is two of us." Castiel said wrapping his hand in the short soft hair of Deans and pulling his lips so close to his own that they could feel each others breathing. After a painfully long time he kissed Dean fiercely on the lips and wrapped him so close to him as he could. The world around them felt to disappear. They hugged and kissed lost in each other for a long time. It felt like an hour, but when they finally broke the hug they saw that the sunset had long gone.

"What does it mean when you feel burning in the bottom of your stomach, and don`t ever want to leave someone alone, because they might hurt themselves, or because you are so happy around them?" "I hope it is called love Cas. I really think I am in love with you...been a long time now." Dean said stealing another kiss from the angels lips. "But I Think now we could try to get back to the hotel." "I think so too." Castiel said taking a firm hold of Dean. "Hold tight." Was all Dean heard before he opened his eyes back at the hotel room.

Sam sat on his bed with the computer. When he turned to look at them he blinked many times before admitting that they really were there, and it wasn`t only his imagination playing tricks on him. "What happened Cas?" Castiel always had to make the straight answers. "I fell into a lake while saving a bird, and then Dean kissed me.I consider myself lucky...If that is still the term." "What can I say." Sam said getting up from the bed ."Finally!"He yelled with a shit eating grin."I am gonna call Bobby!" Cas seemed very confused, as Dean growled. "Don`t you dare!" "Could you kiss him Cas?" Cas did as he was told and Dean couldn`t help but relax in his hold. Unfortunately he could still hear Sam squinting in the room while talking with Bobby. Well I finally have my own guardian angel, he thought in the warm embrace of Castiels wings.


End file.
